


Check “yes”

by WeWereInfinite



Category: South Park
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Gay, High School, M/M, My First South Park Fic, Oneshot, Prom, Sweet, creek - Freeform, gentle Craig, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: Tweek gets a weird note in his locker. Who is it from? Is it a stalker?! A predator? A prankster?!





	Check “yes”

After going to yet another stupid science class that he would never understand anyway, Tweek was frustrated and alone as usual. He had spent another period trying not to stare at Craig Tucker, his fake ex boyfriend and old best friend from elementary school. Thankfully, he only had one period with Craig for the rest of this semester so he would not be tortured all of class. He did not exactly have any friends anymore. He had not had friends in years now actually, since about the fifth grade. He did not really mind it anymore. He had learned not to mind being alone. 

Besides, his family’s coffee shop that he was forced to work at every day, before and after school, did not exactly leave him time for friends anyway. His parents had always been really strict with him and the whole work thing. 

As Tweek scrambled to his locker and started punching in his locker combination as fast as he could without screwing it up too much, he saw something he knew was not meant to be in his locker. It was a.. paper? No, not a regular paper. It was an origami bird. His eyes widened in shock as he read the side of it. It had nice handwriting that Tweek took a second of thinking about how jealous he was of that writing. His own writing sucked. It was as twitchy as he was. 

The side of the bird said:

‘Open me’

Tweek was shocked at this bird being in his locker. It was a note, but from who?! He didn’t have friends! Was it a stalker?! A predator?! A stranger?! Who even would ever be mildly interested in Tweek, anyway? Tweek just could not figure out who it might be. What was inside? He was scared. His brain just kept worrying. Then he forced himself to open the bird letter. 

It said:

‘Dear Tweek,

I have been thinking about whether or not to do this for a long while now. I like you a lot, Tweek. You have cool hair and really soft skin. Your little freckles.. I could stare forever. I actually was staring a few days ago and noticed you staring back for a second and got hopeful and scared all at once. I’m not sure when I realized that I liked you for real. I just keep seeing you in the hall and remember sadly how close we once were. 

I’ve tried talking to you a couple times recently, but you kind of ran away. I hope that doesn’t mean you hate me because I like you. Anyway I wanted to ask you a question. 

Will you go to the prom with me? Check one:

Yes or yes.

Love, 

Someone you used to date :)’

“Ack!” Tweek squeaked to himself as his eyes widened even more somehow than before. He twitched a bunch and did not know what this was. This was clearly some kind of prank or something or a dream? And who the heck had Tweek ever dated?! No one! Since.. Craig.. he had only fake dated him way back when though for a few years or whatever, but it was not real because Craig has not loved him like Tweek had loved Craig. Back then, Tweek had been so far in with Craig and now he still had a tiny crush and there was absolutely no way that beautiful, football jersey wearing Craig Tucker, who Tweek had been crushing and trying not to stare at so long now was sending this. No way.

“Hey, Tweek. Check yes?” said a very familiar deep voice he loved. Tweek blushed and turned wildly to look at who was behind him. Then, he jumped about twelve feet back from that person. 

“Ack! Craig?!” Tweek squealed loudly at the impossible scene in front of him. It was hat beautiful, football jersey wearing Craig Tucker, who Tweek had been crushing on for so long now. No wonder that handwriting had seemed reminiscent of someone. It was clearly Craig’s. Tweek knee his writing like the back of his hand. They used to pass notes all the time. 

This had to be a dream or.. a prank? A really mean prank probably by one of the two guy gangs in school here. Maybe that asshole, Cartman, had planned this all out with the other guys to make fun of Tweek publicly. It would not have been nearly the first time he’d bullied in this school. “I-is this a- a prank?!” 

At that, Craig scrunched his entire face up at Tweek and pulled out a coffee cup with coffee in it. Tweek could smell it. It smelled so good. Craig moved the coffee in front of Tweek with a tiny smile. “I made it how you showed me to for you all those years ago when you told me now shitty my coffee skills were. Hopefully I did it right? Try it.”

Tweek blushed so deep and his eyes darted away nervously. His eyes were wide and he tugged his hair a little before he reached out to take a tentative sip of the hot coffee. Shit, it was his favorite. How and why would Craig Tucker possibly remember this specific coffee that someone like Tweek Tweak had told him he loved way back in fifth grade? What was going on?

“Ack-what’s-this is good.. what are-what’s going on?” Tweek asked in a totally shocked voice. He did not understand what Craig was doing giving Tweek coffee. 

“The note was from me. So.. since I know your coffee order and all… Will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?” Craig asked, sounding a little.. was he.. nervous? 

“Uh-what? I-is this a prank? Or-or something?” Tweek asked again.

“No, Tweek. I just.. I missed being around you and about a year ago I remembered why missed you so much. I liked you, Tweek. I just don’t think I knew it, but now I do. So. Check yes?” Craig continued to explain with a small smile up to Tweek, who suddenly let himself believe in this dream and grinned widely, nodding. Then, he took the paper bird and took a pen out of hs bag, circling both of the options for yes and handing it to Craig.


End file.
